Raindrops on a Rose
by rdawg16
Summary: What happens when Yususke's cousin comes to live with him? Her life is turned upside down for one. Join her as she attempts to stay alive, maintain her sanity, and deal with strange new feelings for a certain redhead. No one said life was easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Ok first off I have to say thanks to **Gracy Vengence **for the title. And to my friend Courtney for being my proof reader. As I said in my Harry Potter story updates are going to be sporadic. I'm going to school full-time and working part-time, so cut me some slack. Also this is only my second story, and my first in this category, so feel free to let me know if something is amiss. And as always reviews and constructive critisim is welcome.

Authors Note 2: I am such an ignoramous! I got my time line messed up! I am in the process of fixing this so please be patient.

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor ever will own Yu Yu Hakusho.

I was going to kill Atsuko. I had been waiting in the airport for nearly two hours and there was still no sign of my _dear_ aunt. I was sorely contemplating just saying "to hell with it" when I heard my name.

"Rain!" Yes my name is Rain, bite me. My full name is Rain Raven Givins, that's what I get for having an environmentalist and an animal rights activist for a mom.

My mom was a Japanese national while my dad was an American citizen. It was the classic story: boy and girl meet in college, fall in love, get married, and have a child. But this story had a tragic twist, my parents died a month ago in a car crash. I was also in the car but was the only one wearing a seatbelt, so I escaped with only a broken arm and some minor cuts. With no other living family, that was willing to take me in, I made the arrangements to move in with my mom's sister, Atsuko, and her son, Yusuke. That's who was calling me now.

"Yusuke! What took you so long? I've been waiting here for two hours."

"Sorry, mom went on a spree. I managed to get her up long enough to tell me your gate, and then she passed out again." Atsuko was a good woman at heart, but she had her demons and used booze to hide from them.

I sighed, "Well is that it? No hug for your favorite cousin?" I smiled and opened my arms. Yusuke grinned and swept me into a bear hug that lifted me off my feet.

We left the airport soon after, caught the bus, and were soon walking through Yusuke's neighborhood. But something was amiss. I wasn't able to visit often because of distance and expense, but this wasn't the same neighborhood that I visited last time.

"Hey Yusuke when did you move?"

"After the house burned down," he replied calmly.

"What?! Ok that's news to me."

"You mean mom didn't tell you?"

"Dude, Atsuko doesn't tell anyone anything." Yusuke sighed, but told me what happened. The move was still fairly recent so Atsuko and Yusuke were still adjusting as well.

"Yusuke, there's something else. You seem different…stronger."

He grinned, "Still as perceptive as ever. Yeah, I just got back from training with Master Genkai, a local psychic."

"So that's why you look like hell." He just laughed.

Once we reached the apartment complex Yusuke led me to the apartment where, a now sober, Atsuko nearly killed me in a suffocating hug. After being doted on for about ten minutes Atsuko led me to my room. Though the smallest room in the apartment, besides the bathroom, they had tried to make it as homey as possible. The walls were a light green, the furniture was white with green trim, and the bed was a simple twin with green sheets and a green, blue, and dark purple comforter. Basically it was me.

Yusuke let me unpack my clothes then he announced that we were going out. Apparently while he was collecting me, he missed his childhood friend Keiko, who had dropped by before school. So while he was catching up with her and another friend, he was going to introduce me and show me the town.

Since this little excursion was mostly a casual meet and greet I didn't really make a whole lot of effort. A plain white t-shirt, casual jeans with holes in the knees, and a pair of my favorite sneakers (white with purple and gray accents) was fine with me. I wore no jewelry except an old watch of my mother's, two sets of stud earrings, and a necklace that Yusuke had given me years ago (three connecting spirals hanging from a black cord).

I've always been a simple girl. Actually now that I think about it, most of my friends were guys while growing up. I just don't have the patience or energy to worry about my appearance every day. I nearly laughed when I saw Yusuke, cleaned and dressed much like me. We were like peas in a pod, just like we had always been.

I was born in Japan, but when I was six my family moved to America. We lived there until I was twelve then moved back to Japan. My father had no family to speak of, so there was nothing to tie him to America; whereas my mother still had some family left. However, no matter the time or distance Yusuke and I were always close, more like siblings than cousins.

Not long after school let out we met up with Yusuke's long time rival Kazuma Kuwabara, who I only knew through my cousin. And I quickly learned that there was a lot more to Kuwabara then met the eye. He was tough and looked it, but he had a gentle heart. The guy even had his own honor code that he stuck to like glue. Basically I had to respect him; he was a better person than I was.

Somehow Kuwabara and my cousin had gone from rivals to friends. Though it was a shaky one from what I could tell. Amazingly Kuwabara and I got along fine. He actually reminded me a lot of Yusuke. Both could be the biggest idiots you've ever seen, and both had two of the biggest hearts I had ever known.

We later met up with Yusuke's childhood friend Keiko. She was a sweet, polite girl as far as I could tell. But according to Yusuke she could pack quite a punch, or in his case, slap. Though her constant worrying over Yusuke and her cheery mood were quite annoying, I kept it to myself. We would never be the best of friends but I liked her well enough. She was able to do what most could not, put Yusuke in his place, and I had to respect her for that.

At first we just milled around looking for something to do. And that's when I began to notice how people acted around my cousin and Kuwabara. I'll be the first to admit they looked and acted like thugs, so did I, so suspicious looks were the order of the day. Even though it got on my nerves, I just kept my mouth shut and kept up with the others. I had gotten the same kind of looks all my life, I was used to it.

Eventually Keiko asked if we could stop for milkshakes, and I agreed immediately. Sweets are a major weakness of mine. I'm the girl who eats the Halloween candy in-between trick-or-treaters. It drove my mom nuts; she was a real health nut. However, Keiko and Kuwabara protested when I offered to pay.

"Guys please. It's my way of thanking you for letting me tag along, and for letting me impose."

"You might as well let her. Rain doesn't take no for an answer," Yusuke said, stopping any further protests.

While Keiko and I went to the shop, Yusuke and Kuwabara saved a bench for us. Keiko and I talked for a bit and then she asked the dreaded question.

"You and Yusuke seem pretty close. Why weren't you at his funeral?" She immediately clapped her hands over her mouth, thinking she had overstepped her bounds.

"It's ok Keiko," I sighed. "We were on our way when some jackass ran a red light. The crash forced us into the other lane, and straight into an on-coming car."

"Oh Rain. I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's ok, it's getting easier."

"Is that why you moved in with Yusuke?" She asked, grabbing two of the milkshakes that were set on the counter.

"Yep, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

We talked about my home after that. I lived halfway across Japan with my parents, about a four day drive from Atsuko and Yusuke. We were about two days away when we crashed. After a short hospital stay I began with the legal stuff. My parent's funeral was bittersweet that was the day Atsuko called saying Yusuke was back. At first I didn't believe her but then she put Yusuke on the phone.

After selling the house, and most of the stuff in it, and sending a few things to Atsuko through the mail, I boarded a one hour flight and began a new chapter of my life. I never understood why my parents decided to drive to Yusuke's funeral instead of fly, and I probably never would. I just had to accept the hand I had been dealt and make the best of it.

Yusuke and Kuwabara made a lame excuse about the movies when Keiko asked what they were talking about. And so I found myself going to see a horrible foreign art film. It was only after he made another lame excuse, something about the store, that I became truly suspicious.

"Hey Keiko can you by my ticket? I need to get something."

"What?" Luckily I think on my feet better than Yusuke. I beckoned her closer; my excuse was not one to be said out loud.

"Tampons."

"Oh," understanding donned on her. "Do you need to go home?"

"Nah, this is more of a precaution."

"Ok, I'll get your ticket and be waiting for you in the center row."

"Thanks Keiko." I ran off in the direction Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone hoping to catch up.

I eventually found them in the middle of a brawl in which they were outnumbered five to two. I was about to jump in and offer a hand when Yusuke stepped forward. He took a fighting stance and suddenly his hand began to glow. My jaw nearly touched the ground when he took out all of the teens with what looked like a spread shot of energy.

Since I was off to one side they didn't notice me and instead ran off after a guy in a trench-coat that was spying on them from behind. And against my better judgment I took off after them; Yusuke had a lot of explaining to do. I followed them down two alleyways only to find that a strange looking girl with blue hair and pink-purplish eyes had taken a baseball bat to the spy before they could get a chance.

I made my way over, hoping to get an explanation, but I was nowhere near prepared for what I found out. Apparently these powerful beings known as the Four Saint Beasts wanted to be granted access to the human world and would do anything to make that happen. I followed them back to the unconscious teens and joined them in staring at one of the knocked out boys. And I nearly lost my milkshake when a bug crawled out of his mouth!

"Ok that was gross," I said grabbing their attention.

"Rain?! What're you doing here?!"

"Oh please. You never were one for good excuses Cuz. Now do you want to explain or get a beating?"

"Wait a minute you can see the insects?" The new girl asked pointing at me.

"Yes now can we get on with it?"

Apparently the bugs, known as Makai Insects, were invisible to normal humans and would burrow into the darker parts of the human soul. The infected human would then go on a spree, feeding their deepest darkest desires. And according to what's-her-name the Saint Beasts were using them to hold the city hostage. Unfortunately non-infected humans saw those who were as merely psychotic. Only by destroying the Makai Whistle, which the Beasts possessed and used to control the bugs, could the city be saved from utter destruction and my dim-witted cousin was our only hope.

My head was spinning. I've never had to take in so much information so fast. I didn't even pay attention when Kuwabara decided to put his two cents in. I was still in zombie mode when the blue-haired girl led us into an old abandoned warehouse. It was only when she opened what looked like a black hole in the floor that I woke up.

"Ok," they all turned to me, "let me get this straight…" I motioned to the stranger.

"Botan," she said to my silent question.

"Let me get this straight Botan. These Saint Beast guys are holding the city hostage with some kind of nasty bug. And you're sending these two doofuses to stop them, so you don't have to meet their demands and thus cause world destruction."

She nodded, "That's about it."

"We're doomed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **I messed up the time line for this story and am currently trying to fix it so please be patient.

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

**Recap: **"_Ok," they all turned to me, "let me get this straight…" I motioned to the stranger._

_"Botan," she said to my silent question._

_"Let me get this straight Botan. These Saint Beast guys are holding the city hostage with some kind of nasty bug. And you're sending these two doofuses to stop them, so you don't have to meet their demands and thus cause world destruction."_

_She nodded, "That's about it."_

_"We're doomed."_

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Cuz."

"Sorry Yusuke. But ya gotta admit, the odds aren't exactly great."

He scowled at me and was about to follow Kuwabara, who had jumped after a short drama queen moment during my zombie faze, but was stopped by Botan. She handed him what looked like a purple compact, but was actually a communicator, and wished him luck. And it was only then that the moron remembered Keiko.

"Don't worry, I got your back," I said.

"Better you than me," he replied with a grin and jumped.

"I want an explanation when you get back!" I yelled down to him, hoping he heard me. And then I turned to Botan, "Please tell me you have a backup plan."

"Why? Don't you have faith in Yusuke?"

"Don't get me wrong my cousin is tough and he'll do his best. But the fate of the world isn't something you put in the hands of a fourteen year old street punk, especially when they're out-numbered four bosses and a whole city of bad guys against two kids."

"That's where we come in," a voice said behind me.

I whipped around and saw yet two more new people. One, about two inches taller than me with long red hair and bright green eyes, was wearing a school uniform from one of the city's elite schools. He seemed pleasant enough, but I knew that looks could be deceiving. His companion was shorter (I guessed him to be between 4'9" and 5'2") with black spiky hair that contained a white starburst, and blood-red eyes. He was clothed in what appeared to be a black cloak, pants, and black boots. This guy was not to be underestimated or trifled with. Even though he barely reached my nose (that's including his hair) I was still intimidated.

"I take it you're plan B?"

"No we're still plan A. We're just here to even the odds," the redhead replied.

_Hmm, there's something different about these guys. I can't quite put my finger on it._ "Normally I would introduce myself but all things considered, we'll save that for later. I just have one request; please make sure that Yusuke and Kuwabara come back alive."

"We'll do our best." Again it was the redhead that spoke; short stuff had done nothing but glare at me and Botan the whole time and it was really beginning to grate on my nerves.

"Well what're you waiting for? Get going!" I said, pointing to the black hole in the floor.

They moved past us and jumped, after which the hole closed. It was only then that I realized what Red had and had not said. He promised to do his best, he did not promise to bring Yusuke and Kuwabara back.

And actually I was relieved. We both knew the risks and that there were never any guarantees in battle. There was always the chance of failure, or even death, especially when there was so much at stake.

And I was determined to do my part. No point in the guys winning if they came home to a city in chaos.

"Hey Botan?"

"Yes?"

"You got anything to kill these bugs with? Spirit World bug spray maybe?"

"Actually yes, why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could do something to help. You know kill as many bugs as we can, keep them from doing too much damage."

"You mean you want to help?" She seemed skeptical.

"Well yea. I mean this is my home now, and my cousin and my friend are sticking their necks out. And I refuse to just sit at home and do nothing. Plus two can always get more done than one."

She smiled, "You sure are something. Most people go running for the hills when they find out about demons."

"Oh trust me I'm freaked out, but there'll be time for that later," I replied, waving my hand in dismissal. "Tell you what, I'll take care of Keiko and then we'll meet at Yusuke's apartment."

"Deal," she said handing me another communicator.

I nodded, took the communicator, and ran off; trying to think of something to tell Keiko.

I eventually made it to the theater not long after dark, and to say Keiko was pissed was the understatement of the century, she was livid. I met up with her at the movie theater and quickly began to explain. Lucky for me I came up with a plausible excuse during my run to the theater. I told her that Yusuke and Kuwabara had gotten into a fight with some thugs from another school, and had taken off before the cops showed up. I was caught and questioned but, since they had no evidence that I was in the brawl, the cops let me go. And on my way back I got lost (which I actually did). When asked where the boys were I told the truth, I honestly didn't know.

She seemed to buy it, and even went so far as to forgive me; which made me sick with guilt. However, she was, in her own words "going to have a talk with Yusuke and Kuwabara later." Well I did what I could.

About an hour later I finally made it back to the apartment. Yet again I managed to get myself lost. I eventually managed to find my new home though, only to find Atsuko passed out in front of the TV. This was one time that I was grateful for it. Atsuko didn't need to know about this crisis anymore than Keiko did.

I found Botan sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, plopping down next to her. And so we spent the better part of the night planning and talking.

We eventually decided to stick together for the most part. I still didn't know my way around very well and this way we could watch each other's back. Botan gave me a can of bug spray specially designed for demon bugs. And then she proceeded to explain everything to me, from when Yusuke died to the current happenings. And when I say everything I mean everything, though I asked her to leave Red and Short Stuff out of it. I wanted them to come to trust me enough to tell me their story. However, something wasn't sitting well with me. No one was ever this open with a secret this big.

"Botan, are you telling me all this because you are planning to erase my memories?"

She looked shocked, "How do you know about that?"

"What? Oh the erasing memories part?" She nodded, "Well if demons are real then why wouldn't it be possible to erase someone's memories."

"I see your point, but that's not up to me, it's my boss's call. But for the record, I'm telling you all of this for two reasons. 1) Because I think you can handle it, and 2) if I know Yusuke then you'll be in the dark for quite a while." I smiled, she knew my cousin alright.

"Thanks for being honest with me Botan. Now let's go bug hunting!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **OMG I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update!! I think that with the holidays, my job, and getting sick I just lost track of everything. Anyways enough with my excuses, let's get this show on the road.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, so don't sue.

_Thoughts_

**Recap: **"_Botan, are you telling me all this because you are planning to erase my memories?"_

_She looked shocked, "How do you know about that?"_

"_What? Oh the erasing memories part?" She nodded, "Well if demons are real then why wouldn't it be possible to erase someone's memories."_

"_I see your point, but that's not up to me, it's my boss's call. But for the record, I'm telling you all of this for two reasons. 1) Because I think you can handle it, and 2) if I know Yusuke then you'll be in the dark for quite a while." I smiled, she knew my cousin alright._

"_Thanks for being honest with me Botan. Now let's go bug hunting!"_

* * *

However, Botan put her foot down, saying that since I was human I needed to sleep. I would have argued but Botan is freaking scary when she wants to be. I was amazed, and here I thought she was oh so innocent.

Though I agreed to wait till the morning, to keep the peace, I didn't sleep well that night. I kept having horrible dreams about the guys. In one the redhead was fighting a giant rock monster that kept putting himself back together, and in another Kuwabara was fighting a giant talking tiger in a room with a lava floor! I only got about three hours of sleep, and eventually gave up around four. The rest of my morning was spent on the computer printing out maps of different parts of the city. I hoped that by studying those that I could keep from getting lost.

Around seven Botan came to the apartment to pick me up but refused to leave until I ate something. I sighed, only Botan would worry about breakfast when the world could be ending. But I didn't want to argue, that would only waste time. So I grabbed a couple of granola bars, threw on my coat, wrote a note to Atsuko saying that Yusuke was showing me the town, and dragged Botan out of the apartment.

We started close to the apartment building and worked our way out. The bugs were fairly easy to find; it's kind of hard to not notice a big green ugly bug, and surprisingly easy to kill. One squirt of specialized bug spray or a good swat was all it took. The only real problem was the sheer size of the city.

The infected humans were another story. Everyone was suspect and that in itself was a daunting task. Plus how do you distinguish from a bug-harboring human and a completely human criminal? However, it quickly dawned on me that those infected were really going all out. They were mostly targeting other humans and attacking them with anything and everything they could get their hands on.

Because we had to incapacitate full grown humans Botan and I both brought weapons, if baseball bats can constitute weapons. In just one hour I counted three teenage guys that were going to wake up with massive headaches, though full grown men were another story. I eventually had to resort to sneaking up behind them and knocking them out from behind. Not the most dignified of methods, but it got the job done.

Eventually Botan began to hassle me about eating again. _And here I thought I had a "mother hen" complex._ I, once again, didn't argue. I knew that just giving in would save time and energy, and it would also save Botan's brain from worry. During my little break I caught a glimpse of my watch, and nearly choked on my granola bar. It was almost noon! Yusuke and Kuwabara had left on this little adventure around five the day before and we still hadn't heard from them.

"Botan!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Can you get a hold of Yusuke?"

"Yes why?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because we haven't heard from them since yesterday!!!"

"What do you mean? I spoke to them around nine."

"Excuse me!?"

Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "Oops."

"Botan either you contact the guys right now, or I break this bat over your head," I told her.

At once she began rummaging for her communicator, knowing that I was completely serious. I loved Botan, she was a great friend, but honestly letting me worry like that! I reached up and pulled her down to sit next to me so that I could see the screen as well, and to keep her from falling over.

After finally finding the stupid thing she pressed a series of buttons, much like a phone number, and began talking to the blank screen. "Yusuke? Yusuke can you hear me?"

I sighed and grabbed the communicator, "Yusuke Urameshi answer me damn it!"

Finally the screen kicked on, showing my very wide-eyed cousin, "Whoa Rain easy, calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down! I haven't heard from you since yesterday!"

"What!? Are you telling me that Botan didn't tell you?" By this time Kuwabara had muscled his way into the picture and was also questioning me.

"Of course not. Once again I'm the last to know anything, "I sighed, then I got angry, "And just why in the hell didn't you ask to speak to me!? You know how I can get damn it!"

"Perhaps I should explain," the redhead took the communicator from my cousin, allowing him to speak directly to me and Botan, who was peering over my shoulder. "Here on the demon plane time flows differently. We were unaware of how much time had already passed, and we assumed that Botan would fill you in." I turned to glare at her, and she had the dignity to look sheepish.

I sighed, "Just don't let it happen again." Red nodded to me and handed the communicator back to Yusuke. "So how much progress have you guys made? And what the hell happened to Red and Kuwabara?" I asked just now realizing what a mess they were.

"Red?" Yusuke asked grinning.

"There wasn't time for formal introductions," I explained.

"Well Kurama went up against the first guy Genbu, who was a talking rock…"

He would have continued but I interrupted him, "Very funny cuz, next you'll tell me that Kuwabara fought a giant tiger."

"How did you know about that?" Kuwabara asked, shoving Yusuke to one side.

"Wait a minute, you did!? That was one of these Saint Beasts!?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Yusuke asked, after punching Kuwabara and taking back the communicator.

"I thought that was just a dream! Oh my god!"

Botan put a hand on my shoulder, "Rain you knew the situation."

"Yes but I didn't know that they would be fighting against giant talking rocks that can put themselves back together again, or against ten foot tall white tigers that can kill you with a hairball!"

After that little outburst I handed Botan her communicator, scared that I would drop it from my hands shaking. While Botan told the others about the situation on our end, I tried to calm down. Botan was right, I knew that the guys had to stop the big bosses, but I didn't expect them to be so big and bad.

Eventually the conversation had to come to a close, there were still two bosses to beat and a whole city of bugs to squash.

"Hey you all be careful. I don't want to have to take anyone to the hospital, or play nurse got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Yusuke answered, giving a mock salute. I grinned only my cousin could make me smile at a time like this.

"Well get going! You have a world to save."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I am soooooooooooooo sorry guys! I can't believe that I haven't updated in so long, but I'm back...finally. I just wanted to say a quick thank you to those that haven't abandoned this story, or me. I hope to update regularly in the future, so keep your fingers crossed guys.

* * *

_Eventually the conversation had to come to a close, there were still two bosses to beat and a whole city of bugs to squash._

_"Hey you all be careful. I don't want to have to take anyone to the hospital, or play nurse got it?"_

_"Yes ma'am," Yusuke answered, giving a mock salute. I grinned only my cousin could make me smile at a time like this._

_"Well get going! You have a world to save."_

I'll let you in on a little secret, saving the world is hard! Especially when those threatening it have an army of mind controlling insects at their disposal. With two of their friends dead it was only a matter of time before the two remaining Beasts retaliated. And boy did they ever!

But the truly terrifying thing was the fact that the insects were targeting children now. According to Botan children were easier to control because they were still innocent.

And that is when I began to truly understand the concept of war. See as we were taking another break (I was sitting at the mouth of an alley, keeping a lookout while Botan was giving her boss an update) someone came up behind me and grabbed me by the hair. Before I could react in any way I was yanked to my feet.

Lucky for me Yusuke gave me a few lessons before my family moved and my instincts kicked in. At first all I noticed was a bolder of a man pulling an arm back, aiming at my face. Before my attacker could land his first punch I stomped on his foot as hard as I could and landed a solid kick to his knee. My goal was to get away and use my smaller build to my advantage; he was much bigger and stronger than I was, but that also meant that he was slower as well.

He let go of my hair but landed a hard punch to my gut before I could get out of his reach. I doubled over in pain, my knees hitting the ground, and it's lucky that I did, otherwise I would have been punched in the head. As it was the punch landed on the wall behind me. I heard a yell of pain and managed to blink away the tears long enough to see a man in his early forties rearing back for another hit.

Before he could land the punch however he was hit in the back of the head and fell unconscious. I looked up from his prone form to see Botan holding her bat and breathing heavier than usuall.

"Thanks Botan," I gasped, rubbing my ribs.

"Are you alright?" She asked stepping over my unconscious attacker and beginning to feel around my stomach and sides, trying to locate any serious injury.

"I'll be ok, I'm just a little winded." I straightened up, wincing, "Oww. Man that's going to leave a nasty bruise."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine nothing's broken from what I can tell. I might have a couple of bruised ribs and my head hurts from where he pulled my hair, but nothing serious."

Botan sighed, "Well if you're sure. You had me worried there for a minute."

"You try getting punched in the gut and see how well you communicate," I replied, cracking a smile. Then I noticed something moving behind Botan, "Duck!"

I grabbed my bat and swung as hard as I could, barley missing the top of Botan's head as she ducked down, the guy on the other hand wasn't so lucky. I landed a good solid hit to the side of his head, one that would leave a ringing in his ears for a couple of weeks at least; and he went down…hard. I'm pretty sure that he broke his nose when he landed on his face.

"Thanks," Botan said, staring at her would-be attacker.

"No problem," I replied. "Damn that guy had a hard head, he actually chipped my bat!" Sure enough there was a good sized chip in my baseball bat. My breathing had finally returned to normal and I took the brief respite to question Botan.

"So what did you tell your boss?"

"Well he knows about you now."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I believe you impressed him as much as you did me," she turned towards me and smiled.

"Oh please you guys act like you've never seen anyone like me before," I meant it as a joke but Botan's face turned sad.

"The truth is that there aren't very many people out there that are willing to do the right thing anymore. Most are only concerned with themselves."

I thought about that for a moment, "Hey I'll admit that the world isn't perfect. A lot of people in this day and age are greedy and corrupt; they'll do anything to get what they want. But not all humans are like that. You can't judge an entire people based on the sins of a few. Hell, I bet even demons and apparitions aren't completely evil. Sure there are some that want world domination and all that, but I bet some others just want to live their lives." I looked at Botan to see her staring at me. "What?"

She seemed to shake herself. "Nothing it's just…I've never heard anyone describe the world like that before. See that's what I'm talking about. When people discover that there are in fact demons out there, they freak out because they know that there are indeed creatures out there that can do a lot of damage. But they always believe that demons are completely evil. I've never met someone that could see humans and demons in the same light."

"Actually you have…Yusuke. Our brains function in much the same way. And I'm sure that Kuwabara feels the same. But we can debate this later; we have a city to save!"

Hours later we were both sweating and bruised. There were more Makai insects than ever now, and the infested humans became more violent. Then it got worse, the infected humans began working together. They had begun to move in numbers and were attacking in full force. As we rounded a corner we came across a large number of infected humans. Though Botan and I managed to stop a few that tried to attack us, it was no use, more just seemed to keep coming.

"Run!" I yelled, shoving Botan out of the way of yet another attacker. But they just kept coming. Every ally or street seemed to be filled with Makai zombies. "Botan! Call your boss! There are too many of them!" I hated to abandon the city, but I would be no use to anyone if I was dead. Botan managed to get a hold of her boss, letting him know that we had to abort; there was no way that we could win against this big of a crowd. However, we were soon surrounded; there was nowhere else to run. Botan began swinging her bat wildly hoping to keep them away from us.

"Run Rain, I'll keep them busy," she said still swinging the baseball bat.

"No chance in hell!" I yelled appalled at what she had suggested. We were a team, and I wasn't going to let my friend die while I escaped. We would either make it out of this mess, or we would die together; there were no other options.

The Makai zombies kept advancing. Botan was still swinging her bat, trying to protect us, but I knew it wouldn't be long before they ripped us to shreds. I closed my eyes waiting for the attack…but it never came. I opened my eyes to see the crowd walking in the opposite direction. _What the hell?_

From what I could tell we weren't that far from the school that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko attended; and where I would eventually go to as well. The sun had already begun to set and the effect was startling. The streets were bathed in a red-orange and the sight made my hair stand on end. Also the crowd that had cornered us mere moments ago seemed to be headed for the school.

_Now why in the world would they be headed there?_ Botan voiced the same confusion and without another word we headed off toward the school. We split up at the gate after Botan gave me a quick rundown on the communicator. The crowd of zombies had disappeared before we could figure out exactly what they were up to, and with the size and close quarters of the school it was just more logical to split up.

I didn't come across anyone for a very long time. Botan was searching outside while I began inside the school. After searching the cafeteria and kitchen, the gym, and all of the classrooms in between I was beginning to get very nervous. School was out for the day so I didn't expect to meet any teachers or students. However, I knew that the zombies had come this way, but where were they?

I rounded a corner and saw a zombie almost ripping a door off its hinges. I crept closer and saw that the guy was practically destroying the room. He was ripping open cupboards and overturning desks.

I quietly moved away and stepped into an empty room down the hall. After locking the door I began to think. _Ok Rain you now know that the zombies are looking for something, but what? __What the hell could he looking for? Ok try and think like a Saint Beast. I'm trying to take over the world and someone has been sent to stop me. I sent two others to stop them but they lost. How do I stop these people and get what I want? _I was pacing the room at this point racking my brain to try and figure out what the hell was going on. _How do you stop someone when you don't know anything about them? Brute strength? The guys have already beaten at least two of the Saint Beasts, so they probably scratched that strategy. Ok so they have a new one now. Well the easiest way to beat someone is to capitalize on their weakness. So what are the guy's weaknesses? I don't really know anything about Kuwabara, and even less about Red or Short Stuff. Ok so what is Yusuke's weakness? Easy his friends. So what are they looking for in a school?_ I felt like I had been struck by lightning, how could I be so stupid!? They were looking for Keiko! _Oh shit!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: **I am soooooo sorry guys, I know its been forever since I last updated and I'm sorry for that. I would just quickly like to thank all of you who have reviewed, subscribed, or favorited this story. The fact that I have gotten such positive feedback really means a lot to me. Oh and as one of my reviewers poainted out I haven't described anything about Rain's appearence, I promise I'll get to that, more than likely in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I have never nor ever will own Yu Yu Hakusho.

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Recap:** _Ok so what are Yusuke's weaknesses? Easy his friends. So what are they looking for in a school? I felt like I had been struck by lightning, how could I be so stupid!? They were looking for Keiko! Oh shit! _

There was no way that I was going to let these freaking Saint Beasts hurt Keiko. This fight hadn't been fair from the beginning but this was taking it to a whole new level. Going after Keiko was an act of guerilla warfare, one that I would not tolerate.

It's true that using the Makai Whistle to infect innocent humans was a dirty move, but they were pawns; used by the Saint Beasts as hostages and then brain-washed into doing their bidding. The guys, Botan, and I had teamed up in an attempt to stop them, and personally I thought we were doing pretty well, so I expected some form of retaliation against us. But sending these zombies after a preteen girl, who had no part in this fight, just in order to hurt Yusuke was just downright cold.

My legs were burning, me feet hurt, my lungs were burning, and I felt like I couldn't breathe but I knew that I had to keep going. I had searched about half the school, weaving in and out of rooms and around furniture and zombies, but so far I wasn't having any luck finding Keiko. _Please Keiko, please already be home. _I was running up the stairs and into yet another hallway when I heard a scream. _So much for hoping that Keiko was home_. Somehow I managed to put on more speed and got to the door just as Keiko came bolting out of it.

"Keiko! Come on down the stairs!" I yelled grabbing her and yanking her towards the stairwell.

"Rain! What is going on?" Keiko asked, trying to keep up with the pace I was setting.

"I'll explain when we're not being chased by homicidal maniacs! Move it girl!"

We finally made it to the ground floor and out the front doors. Still pulling Keiko behind me I sprinted towards the front gate, only to be cut off by yet more zombies. _Damn it how many are there? This place may have a back entrance. Either that or we'll have to scale the wall._

I pulled a u-turn and headed back towards the school, Keiko still on my heels. We ran past the doors and around the corner just as zombies came outside. I pushed Keiko in front of me, urging her to crank it up another gear. Suddenly hands shot out from a nearby bush, clamping down on Keiko's mouth and pulling her into the bush. _Oh hell no!_ I dove in after her fully prepared for a fight only to find Botan.

I almost collapsed with relief and exhaustion, as it was I was shaking pretty badly and panting heavily. I clamped my hand on my mouth, forcing myself to breathe slowly through my nose, in order to not give us away as zombies were passing by our hiding place.

"You alright?" I quietly asked the two of them when I had enough breathe back to speak.

Botan just nodded then turned to Keiko, "Don't worry Keiko you're safe now." Then she pulled out the communicator, "Yusuke?"

_Oh boy, _I thought, _he is definitely not going to be happy._ He was defiantly surprised to see Keiko with Botan and I, if his indignant shriek of "Keiko?!" was any indicator. I didn't say anything; I was too busy trying to keep an eye out for brainwashed maniacs to talk to my cousin.

However, after a short time I couldn't help myself and turned toward the communicator. "Yusuke we really need you to hurry up and get that damn whistle. These zombies are trying to kill Keiko."

"Did you say kill?" He asked, hoping that he misunderstood me.

"So that's what my premonition was," I heard Kuwabara say from somewhere off screen.

Botan began to explain, "The Beasts must be using the Makai Whistle to order the…"

Suddenly the bushes rustled and a shadow fell across our hiding spot. One of the Makai insect zombies had found us. I yelled out to the others, "Move!" at the same time the zombie yelled "Cockroach!"

I didn't have time to wonder why he was yelling about a nasty bug that could probably survive a nuclear apocalypse; I just saw the fist flying towards Keiko's head. Botan managed to push her out of the way while I dodged in the opposite direction. Though I landed a few feet away I was on my feet and at their side in a matter of seconds. We took one look at the zombies that had converged on our spot before we were sprinting off again.

Suddenly I heard a tiny voice came from Botan's pocket, "Botan you get those girls to safety!"

"I'm trying!" Botan panted.

"Your boss?" She just nodded, "You know some backup would be much appreciated right now!? But I never got a reply and just kept running. No matter where we ran too we were always cut off by zombies though. _Damn it how many of these guys are out there?_

We finally turned a corner to find no one around and we all three promptly collapsed. "Thanks for helping me out back there," Keiko said looking at Botan and myself. Then she turned to speak directly to Botan, "You're that girl Yusuke was with on the roof aren't you?"

_What is she talking about? _I wondered.

Botan for some reason looked strangely uncomfortable, and it wasn't from physical exertion. "Hmm, yes but…"

"If there's something going on between you and him, well I can't stop that but please tell me where he is!"

_Oh my Lord! She thinks there is something going on between Botan and Yusuke?!_ Had the situation been different I would have died laughing. Couldn't the girl see that Yusuke was head-over-heels for her? And what excuse could we use for Yusuke's absence? My "hiding from the cops" bluff would probably no longer work, that is unless Yusuke actually ended up in jail.

Botan gave a small laugh that was somewhere between disbelief and embarrassment, "Well I can guarantee that Yusuke is all yours, but why don't we work out those details after we escape from the hundreds of infected humans who want to kill you?"

"That's what I said," I laughed slightly. "Ok we need a new plan."

"What do you mean?" Botan asked me.

"There are hundreds of zombies out there so all of the exists and grounds will be covered," I explained, "there is no way we are going to get away undiscovered."

"So what do we do?" Keiko asked, sounding terrified.

I thought for a moment, "Surely there are some people not infected yet, we have to get a message to the outside." I turned to Keiko, "This place does have a phone right?"

Keiko nodded, a determined look came into her eye, and she began leading the way. Somehow we were able to evade the zombies long enough to find an open window, all of the doors were guarded, and slip inside. However, our luck was beginning to run out. The phone line had been cut and the only non-infected human was beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Yukimura!" I whipped around; it was the zombie that had the bug fetish. And so we began running again.

_I am so freaking sick of running!_ I had never been so tired in all my life, I was almost to the point of physical sickness I was so exhausted. Eventually we were backed into a corner…again. Keiko tried to be noble and offered to draw them to one side so that Botan and I could attempt to escape, but we both shot that plan down.

That is when Botan came up with the best plan any of us had all day. "We're all reasonably athletic girls with a couple of good sets of fists aren't we?"

"Yes. Honestly I was hoping you wouldn't accept my offer," Keiko replied, that determined gleam back in her eye.

"There must be something," Botan said looking around for an advantage. The three of us spotted the fire extinguisher nearby at the same time. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's do this," I said, "I'm sick of playing this sick game of hide and seek."

"We'll separate on the count of three," Keiko said as we all took our stance.

"One, two, three," we said together, all of us heading in a different direction.

Botan headed for the fire extinguisher while Keiko backed herself into the opposite wall, drawing them away from Botan. I dove right in the midst of the zombies, punching and kicking, doing my best to keep them all from ganging up on their target at once. Keiko was doing alright, slapping the snot out of two attackers like she did to Yusuke every other day. The zombies managed to grab Keiko stopping her attacks just as Botan got the extinguisher and fired. I dodged out of the way of the foaming spray while Keiko was protected by her attackers. The plan went off without a hitch. But yet again our small victory was cut short.

_Oh shit! Its cockroach dude!_ The guy picked Botan up by the shoulders, her legs suspended in midair and finding no purchase. I lunged to help my friend but surprisingly Keiko got there first. She landed a massive hit that managed to make the zombie stumble and fall flat on his face.

"Damn girl!" I suddenly had a new respect for Keiko, "Remind me to never make you angry."

Botan was cheering too, "A stellar hit Keiko you should fight on the boxing team!"

"I just hit a teacher," Keiko said stunned at what she had done.

"A teacher who is trying to harm you and your friends," I reasoned, "let's go." We ran off down the hall still cheering our small victory over our attackers. "So cockroach dude is a teacher here?" I asked Keiko on the run.

"Yes his name is Iwamoto and he hates Yusuke, calls him a cockroach," she explained.

"Remind me to make his life hell when I start school," I growled. Keiko just smiled. _I think I'm going to like her more than I originally thought_.

We weren't lucky enough to be left alone for long. The zombies were back to chasing us and this time Iwamoto had a pair of scissors. He managed to get close enough to slice Keiko's arm before we were hiding again.

_I am so sick of playing hide-and-seek with these psychos!_ "So anyone have any ideas?"

"Nothing yet," Botan moaned. Keiko didn't say anything; her terrified gaze was focused on the locked door.

All three of us were tired and drained. Personally I wanted nothing more than to just collapse on the floor and sleep for a week. I was still in pain from earlier in the day when an infected human hit me, I had a stitch in my side, and my lungs couldn't seem to get enough air. I just wanted to give up. Then I got a good look at my companions. Botan had this calculating look about her; the wheels in her mind were turning. Keiko was staring at the door but though she was terrified and in pain, she was still mumbling my cousin's name. Keiko was more concerned with Yusuke's safety than her own.

I thought of the guys off on some suicide mission to save the world. They were risking their lives on a much more dangerous battlefield. They were fighting against four demons and here I was ready to give up because a few human zombies had us cornered. _I have to hold out for them. We will get through this. We'll last until that damn whistle is destroyed. We WILL make it through this._

"Keiko I need your scarf," Botan said turning to her. Keiko handed over the uniform's neck scarf with mo questions asked. Botan walked over to a metal storage closet and stuck the scarf in between the doors, enough of the scarf hanging out to clearly be seen.

"Well it worked once before," I said realizing what she was doing and walking over to the mops and brooms. I had lost my bat sometime ago when I was first looking for Keiko, a zombie having ripped it out of my hands. Botan had lost hers when Iwamoto ambushed us outside, so we had to improvise. I picked two up and gave them to my companions, then took one for myself, one with a good thick wooden handle.

The only place to hide was behind the curtains, so we took up perches on the window sill so our feet wouldn't be seen. I just hoped that the psychos didn't stop to actually search the room. We waited a fair amount of time before the door was eventually kicked in. I had no idea what was happening. Iwamoto was going on and on about how Keiko should have stayed away from my cousin and how she was damaged and then suddenly I heard wood crashing against metal. _They bought it!_

We leapt out from our hiding place brandishing our improvised weapons. I leapt straight at Iwamoto; this guy deserved the beating of a lifetime. I knocked the broom out of his hand but didn't see the scissors anywhere. I brought my broom down on his head as hard as I could. He went down but I didn't stop to make sure that he stayed down; I just kept swinging at the closet target. Leaping over the unconscious and groaning zombies at our feet Keiko, Botan, and I ran out of the confined space, hoping to find an exit.

We were running yet again, rounding yet another corner when out of nowhere a pipe smacked Botan right in the face. Keiko and I managed to catch her before she fell but Botan was nearly unconscious. Although Botan tried to get me and Keiko to keep going there was no way we were going to leave her. We were surrounded there was no way we were going to get out of this one.

_Well if I'm going to die, I'd rather do it on my own two feet;_ I thought standing up from my crouched position at Botan's side. Keiko was still crouched down holding Botan's head up from the floor. Iwamoto was saying something about how the community came together to punish bad girls, but I wasn't paying any attention to the ravings of the madman. I was more worried about whether I could keep us all alive until Yusuke got that damn whistle.

_Please Yusuke hurry._ I attacked the zombies with everything I had left. I dodged and punched; I stomped on toes and kicked shins. Zombies cried out in pain and anger but I was still outnumbered. Hands reached out to grab me and I did what I could to keep them at bay. I bit fingers and blocked what I could. Eventually though some of the zombies managed to grab hold of me; I struggled, twisting and turning, but their grip didn't waver. One of them landed a punch to my gut and I was winded for the second time that day. As I coughed and sputtered another grabbed my hair and yanked my head up hard, they were going to make me watch

Iwamoto raised the scissors; there was nothing I could do. Keiko turned away and closed her eyes, clutching Botan's unconscious form tighter, she knew this was the end. Keiko screamed for Yusuke, he had always protected her before.

I let out a scream of my own, "NO!"

Suddenly the scissors were knocked out of Iwamoto's hand by a spark of some blue energy. _Yusuke!?_ I felt the zombie's grip on me slacken and wriggled out of their grasp. Before I could do anything more though all of the zombies collapsed. I managed to get out of the way before any of them fell on me and stood there staring for a few moments.

_Did we just win?_ My question was answered when I noticed bugs leaving all of the formerly infected humans only to promptly roll over and die. _We won_. And it was at that moment when I sank to the ground, silent tears of relief rolling down my cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Raindrops on a Rose**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I wouldn't be doing this would I?

_Thoughts_

**Recap: **Did we just win? _My question was answered when I noticed bugs leaving all of the formerly infected humans only to promptly roll over and die._ We won. _And it was at that moment when I sank to the ground, silent tears of relief rolling down my cheeks._

**AN: **Holy crap! I actually managed to get a chapter finished before a year passed. This is a new high for me. I would just like to say thank you to all of those that favorited, followed, and or reviewed this story. It means the world to me that people are enjoying this, but please guys review. I don't mean to harp but I know that there are things I can improve on and constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

A stifled sob reached my ears and I looked up. Keiko was crying as well, though it was with confused relief. She looked at me, "What happened?"

"The thing controlling these people has been destroyed," I said, being careful to not mention anything to do with the supernatural, as I whipped the tears from my face.

"So it's over? Everyone will get better?"

"Yes. I doubt that they'll remember anything." And with that Keiko dissolved into full blown sobs. I crawled the few feet over to her and gently took Botan from her shaking hands. After laying Botan on the floor, being careful to not harm her anymore, I took Keiko into my arms and held her close. Together we wept with relief, clutching each other for comfort and to make sure it all wasn't a dream. When we had no more tears we looked at each other and smiled. Once our faces and eyes were dry we turned to Botan and began trying to wake her up.

The zombie that had knocked her out had really done a number on her. She was still unconscious but her breathing was steady. I suspected that she might have a small concussion but I didn't think that any permanent damage had been done. There was no doubt that Botan would wake up with one doozy of a headache though.

"Hey Keiko watch over Botan and keep trying to get her up. I'm going to raid the nurse's office. It's on the first floor right?"

"Yes its right beside the main office."

"Alright, I'll be back soon." I jogged to the stairs but slowed when I was out of earshot. I had an ulterior motive for leaving Keiko; I wanted to call the guys. Though I was sure that the Saint Beasts had been defeated I was worried that the guys may have been hurt, or worse. Botan's communicator had been destroyed but mine was still intact.

The last time Botan had given the guys an update I had paid close attention to the buttons she had pressed and now I copied her movements. "Yusuke? Can you hear me?"

The screen came to life, but it wasn't Yusuke who answered. "Rain? Are you and the others alright?"

I sighed, "Yes we're alright, a bit scraped and bruised but otherwise fine. What about my cousin and Kuwabara? And you and Short Stuff? You guys alright?"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara will be fine after some rest and some medical attention. They have no life threatening injuries though. Hiei and myself are fine."

"Uh huh, then why are you wincing? And I can tell that you're not telling me something."

"You're very perceptive."

"So I've heard, now spill."

He sighed, "I was injured in my battle, but I will be fine I assure you. With a little time I will heal. Yusuke…" he trailed off.

"What Red?"

"Yusuke almost didn't make it."

I gasped, "Do what!?"

"Yusuke used all of his spirit energy and resorted to using his life energy to defeat their leader. He was dying, and then Kuwabara stepped in. He transferred some of his own life energy to Yusuke. They are both weak but they will mend."

"Oh thank God," I breathed. "I'm assuming that they are both passed out cold right now," he nodded, "Where will you take them?"

"I was just thinking about taking them both to their homes."

I thought for a moment, "Hmm actually why don't we all meet at Kuwabara's? Atsuko will freak out if Yusuke shows up half dead. It's better if she think he's staying with a friend, even if she does tend to drink like a fish."

"What about Kuwabara's family?"

"I think I remember him saying something about them being on a trip. They shouldn't be back for a few more days."

"Alright Hiei and I will bring them to Kuwabara's."

"Botan and I will meet you there. I'm about to raid the nurse's office, any special requests? Besides painkillers, bandages, and antiseptic that is?"

"No I think that is all we will need."

"Do you need me to contact anyone? Create an alibi?"

"Actually could you contact my mother? She thinks I'm on a school trip but I'll need at least another day."

"Of course, it's the least I could do," by this time I had finally reached the offices and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. "Ok what's her number?"

After I had his number written down, he preceded to give me an extremely short and condensed explanation that to normal humans, and especially his mother, he was known as Suichi. I made him promise to explain in greater detail later, because I was confused as all hell. I also made sure to ask if Hiei, as he had called Short Stuff, needed anything.

Red smiled slightly, "No he doesn't need anything."

"Ok anything else? Need me to call and arrange a portal or something?"

"No we'll be fine."

"Ok see you soon." With that I closed the communicator and proceeded to raid the nurse's office. I grabbed an unconscious student's bag and dumped out all of its contents. I then filled it with anything and everything I thought would be useful. Bandages of all shapes and sizes, antiseptic, every bottle of painkillers I could find, medical tape, cloth; it all went in the bag. Before I left the office I checked the phones again, yep they were still out, and grabbed a cup. When I was once again on the floor where I had left Keiko and Botan I stopped to fill the cup with water and take two of the painkillers, my ribs were hurting from all of the abuse they had been under. I refilled the cup with water and grabbed some pills for Botan and Keiko, they would need them too.

Botan was awake and groggy and Keiko was just finishing up telling her what she had missed when I rejoined them. "Hey Botan how are you feeling?" I asked kneeling down and handing her the pills and water.

"I have a major headache, but I'll be alright. How about you?"

I smiled, "Never better. You up to moving?"

"Yeah I'm ok."

"Good we're heading to Kuwabara's," I said passing Keiko her share of the painkillers. "I spoke to one of the guys; they're going to meet us there."

"Is Yusuke alright?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah he'll be ok, got his ass kicked a little bit, but he'll recover," I explained. "Hey Keiko do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Go home, explain to your parents why you were held up and that your fine. I'm sure they are worried about you." I could tell that she was about to protest, "I swear to you that if anything happens I'll let you know. I just don't want your parents to worry about you any more than absolutely necessary."

She slumped in defeat, "Alright, but if anything happens…"

"I'll be sure to let you know. What's your number?" I wrote it down and sent Keiko on her way. "Alright Botan, up you get." I helped Botan to stand and though she was wobbly at first she regained her balance quickly. "You know where Kuwabara lives right?"

"Yep."

"Lead the way then," I said slinging the bag over my shoulder.

We left the school and made our way to our friend's house. I made sure to stop at a payphone and call the Minamino residence; I had a promise to keep to Red. After I explained my promise to Botan she helped me to pickpocket enough change from unconscious humans to make the call.

"Mrs. Minamino?"

"Yes?"

"Hello my name is Rain, my cousin, Yusuke, and I are friends with your son Suichi."

"Is Suichi alright?" She sounded slightly panicked, "I haven't heard from him since all of this chaos started."

"Yes ma'am he's fine. I was actually calling to let you know that he was back safe from his school trip. My cousin got pretty banged up though with everyone going crazy. I was wondering, would it be alright if Suichi stayed with us tonight? I'm worried about Yusuke and not everyone is well on our end of town."

"Oh my dear! Are you alright?"

"Yes ma'am I'm fine, but an extra pair of eyes would be much appreciated. I need to look after my aunt and cousin and also need to keep an eye out in case the chaos starts up again." Then I had a terrible thought, "Are you alright ma'am?"

"Oh yes dear I'm fine. I have a friend and his son staying with me. Of course Suichi can stay and help, but where is he?"

"He's with another friend, Kuwabara; they ventured out to get some food. With everyone that had bunked with us during the chaos our cupboards are completely bare. I promise that I will have him call you as soon as he gets back."

"Thank you dear, I hope your cousin feels better."

"Thank you Mrs. Minamino, for the well wishes and for letting your son spend the night."

"Oh you're welcome Rain, and the name is Shiori."

"Alright Shiori, I'll have Suichi call you soon. Goodnight." It wasn't long after hanging up with Shiori that we reached the Kuwabara home. The guys had beaten us there but not by much Hiei and Red were just making it across the threshold when Botan and I arrived. I set the medicine bag down and helped get Yusuke and Kuwabara situated. Once the most injured guys were placed where they would rest and heal Botan made the announcement that she would return to Spirit World for a short time to check in and make her report.

"I should be gone for an hour at most."

"Do me a favor would you? Would you run by our apartment on your way back and pack some clothes? I know I desperately need a shower and I'm sure that Yusuke would appreciate a change of clothes when he wakes up."

"Of course I will." She gave me a swift hug and then disappeared.

I retrieved the bag of medical supplies from where I had left it and set to work. Yusuke and Kuwabara were the most grievously injured, so I concentrated on them first. I bandaged what I could without embarrassing the hell out of myself. Luckily for me Red was willing to take over when playing doctor would have led to something mortifying for me. As we worked he explained everything to me. And I mean everything; why the others called him Kurama but he was Suichi to his mother, his association with Hiei, how he had first met Yusuke, everything.

"Huh so you are actually a demon that took over a human child before it could gain a soul?"

"Yes."

"So are you kind of like Jekyll and Hyde?"

"I suppose that is the best way to describe it. Yoko is still alive and aware but I am human as well."

"Oh God I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"You need to call your mother, she's a little worried. I covered you for tonight but I'm sure that she would feel better if she actually heard from you." Luckily we were almost done with bandaging Yusuke and Kuwabara, "But first we need to tend to your wound. And no, the argument that you are part demon will not work. Even if you do heal at an accelerated rate you are at risk for an infection."

Kurama sighed, "Very well."

I smiled, "I knew you would see it my way." We quickly finished bandaging the other two and I rounded on the red-haired demon before he could make his escape. "Don't make this harder than it has to be, I will sit on you if I have to," I pointed to a desk chair nearby, "now sit down and lift the shirt. I'll be as quick as I can."

I turned to gather the supplies I needed, hoping that Kurama would listen to me and that I wouldn't need to call the others to corner him. I wasn't sure whether Hiei would help me anyway. I turned back toward him, fully prepared for a fight, only to see a shirtless Kurama doing as I asked.

I swallowed _Umm wow! Ok Kurama is built!_ That was when I suddenly realized just how good looking Kurama was. _Get a grip Rain! This is not the time to become a hormonal teenage girl._ I made myself focus on the wound Kurama was nursing and let instinct take over.

"Jesus Kurama, how in the hell are you still standing?"

"I am part demon remember?" He replied, smirking slightly at my outburst.

I sighed, _Right I need to get used to that. Man my life is weird now_. I kneeled down and got to work. Kurama didn't even flinch while I cleaned and wrapped his wounded stomach. He did seem puzzled though. "What?"

"Where did you learn to dress wounds?"

"I got banged up a lot as a kid. I was clumsy as all hell, still am actually, and I got into quite a few fights. I was teased for being a 'halfer'…"

"I'm sorry what?"

"My dad was an American while my mom was Japanese and I was teased for it. I never started the fights, but I did take up for myself. Doctors are expensive so I learned to look after myself, for the most part." I leaned back on my heels to examine my handiwork, "That should do it now go call your mom."

Botan arrived with bags for Yusuke and me when Kurama went to use the phone. I called the first shower and headed that way, passing Hiei.

"Help yourself to anything you want; food, drinks, anything. And you're welcome to stay and rest if you want."

"Hn why would I want to stay here and babysit these fools?"

"You don't have to but the offer is there." Hiei just glared at me and kept walking, "And Hiei? Thanks for bringing Yusuke home."

"Hn."

I couldn't help but wonder about my two new demon acquaintances. Hiei was a complete puzzle to me; he had only said one complete sentence to me and had done nothing but glare the rest of the time. Kurama was another story, he had been nothing but kind and courteous to me in the short time I had known him. However, there was something below the surface, a coldness that I couldn't decipher. Hiei was openly hostile to everyone while Kurama was more calculating and wary of everything.

_Eh I'll worry about that later but first I need a shower._ I turned to start the water but caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Turning fully to the mirror I got the first good look at myself since this whole mess started. _I look like hell,_ I thought. And I did. My shoulder length light brown hair was a complete rat's nest and there were dark bags under my brown eyes. There were small cuts and scratches all over my face, my knuckles were red and raw, and there were bruises on my legs from all the times I had fallen during this mess. Sighing I raised my shirt to examine what I knew was my worst injury. I had one massive bruise that stretched across my entire torso. The worst of the bruise was in the center where I had received the hits, but my right ribcage was extremely tender.

I began poking around my bruise to access the extent of my injury, I needed to know how badly I was hurt. _Ok let's see. Owww! I defiantly bruised some ribs, possibly cracked a few. I completely bruised my center. Oh man I hope I'm not bleeding!_ I cracked the door, "Hey Botan! Can you come here for a minute?"

"Just a second!" After a few moments she appeared in the doorway, "What's up?"

I opened the door wider and gestured for her to come inside. "Do you know anything about injures?"

"I have some healing powers," she replied, giving me a confused look.

"No way! You can heal people!?" I was amazed, though in hindsight I really shouldn't have been; I did consider the Grim Reaper a close friend after all. _Man I just played nurse for nothing!_

"Yes why?"

"Umm well…" I was uncomfortable with showing my friend how badly I was hurt. I had always been one of the guys, too prideful to mention when I was hurt, or I had only received broken fingers or a black eye at worst from a scrap. The worst I had ever been hurt was a broken ankle from falling out of a tree and the broken arm I had received in the accident that had taken my parents' lives. But I knew that I had to share these injuries with someone, there could be worse lurking under the surface. I finally swallowed my pride and lifted my shirt high enough for Botan to see the bruise.

She gasped and began to fuss like a mother hen, "Rain! Why didn't you say anything?"

"In all honesty I'm just now really feeling it, the adrenaline and shock of victory are wearing off. I just really need to know how bad it is. If there is any bleeding under the surface and so on."

"I could heal you completely in a matter of moments."

"Let's save that for if any of the guys need it. But I'll make you a deal; I'll let you heal anything life threatening but otherwise I think I'll heal on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I want you in tip-top shape if Yusuke or Kuwabara take a turn for the worse, or if I missed anything."

Botan sighed, "Alright Rain hold still." She ran her hands lightly over my torso, energy seeping into my skin, assessing the damage. After a few moments she was finished, "There is nothing too serious, no bleeding or broken bones. The bruise is deep and will take some time to heal and you'll be in pain for a few days but that's the worst of it."

"Thanks Botan, you're the best. Would you mind helping me to wrap my torso when I'm finished in here?"

"Of course not, just yell when you're ready." With that Botan left the bathroom and I finally took my long awaited shower. It has never ceased to amaze me how much better you feel after a nice hot shower. When I was finished and dried off I dug through the bag that Botan had packed me.

_I officially love Botan right now_. The cheery ferry girl had packed me several changes of clothes, comfortable ones that I could wear with my bruise, my favorite pajamas (a simple over-sized black t-shirt and old workout shorts), and my toothbrush. After changing into my pjs and brushing my teeth I felt human again. As she had promised Botan helped me to wrap up my torso with an ace bandage to keep me from jostling around too much. Able to move around a little easier now Botan and I rummaged through the house and found enough sleeping bags, pillows, and extra bedding to make beds for everyone (we didn't feel right taking over the Kuwabara family's beds).

While Botan and I took care of the bed situation, Kurama rustled up a simple meal for us and even made a list of what we would need to restock before Kuwabara's family came home. Though I meant to help with the dishes, I never made it that far. Botan noticed my eyes drooping and the yawns I was trying to hide and demanded that I go to bed. I didn't even bother to put up a fight, I was too tired. As soon as my head hit the borrowed pillow I was out, glad to have my friends back home and that we were all in one piece.


End file.
